The Start of a New Beginning
by Cagalli Haruka Zala
Summary: She was a girl seeking for a job and a new beginning, He was a single dad running a company and at the same time attending to his son's needs. As these two collide what could possibly happen? Will love eventually blossom..? And oh wait is she hiding something? AU fic RnR pleaseee! :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Start of a New Beginning**

**Summary** she was a girl seeking for a job and a new beginning, he was a single dad running a company and at the same time attending to his son's needs As these two collide what could possibly happen? Will love eventually blossom?

**Hi Friends, as you can see I'm starting a new story. Now I got the idea of Athrun being a single father and the gang working in the medical field in the fic **_"To Love and To Love Again", its a Sasuke and Sakura fic_. **But other than that: the words, the events, and the following plot are mine. Except for the characters though for,**

**I do not own Gundam Seed / Gundam Seed Destiny**

**On with the story... **

As the sun's rays hit the window a lump moved inside the covers struggling to wake up as the sun hit her eyes. Cagalli sat up from her bed and stretched out her arms yawning and rubbing her eyes from the wonderful confinements of sleep.

Ofcourse she could sleep in, but not today. Today would be something important as she got out and went inside the bathroom to shower.

~...~

He looked outside his window as he watched the sun's first rays hit the glass window of his room. He's always like this, he would wake up even before the sun was out, he wasn't the one to sleep in, he tends to sleep in at times but that would only be on rare occasions.

Athrun ran a hand through his midnight blue mop of a hair as he maneuvered his way in his mansion downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee. Don't get him wrong he did have attendants to attend to his every need but there would be a specific way he likes his coffee and he would rather make it himself rather than someone else. As he let the coffee brew, he went back upstairs to wake a certain someone up and greeted an attendant as he passed by. It really wasn't a lot there were only four attendants to tend to the house: two maids, a cook, and a head maid.

As he arrived infront of the door he carefully opened it and took a peek inside. It was already 6:30 and this kid needs to get out of bed. He approached the car bed slowly and shook the little lump in it as gently as he could.

The said lump stirred slowly and pulled down the covers as emerald orbs met amber orbs.

"Wake up Alex, it's time to get ready for school" Athrun said as he watched as his son rubbed sleep out from his eyes his midnight blue hair very much like his father's was tousled up.

"Alright Dad" Alex replied sleepily

"Be in the Kitchen as soon as you finish getting ready" Athrun said as he was making his way out of the room already

"Dad!"

Athrun turned around his hand lingering on the door knob and turned to look back at his son.

"Good Morning" Alex said as he grinned up at his Father

Athrun smirked at his son "Good Morning to you too kiddo, now go get ready you don't wanna be late now do you?" Athrun had said turning to leave the door as soon as his son nodded his head at him and raced to his bathroom.

~...~

Cagalli got out of the shower and sighed exasperatedly. She went through her drawer and rummaged for clothes to wear. That is until she settled for a red button up polo with a sleeve that reached her elbows and a black pencil skirt which reached just below her knees showing off her nice and toned legs, the outfit perfectly for wherein it showed off all her curves which were in the right places. Then she scowled as she remembered she had to wear heels for these special occasion she hated wearing them, but to hell with it as she picked up a 3 inched heel black stilettos and bringing them with her as she made her way to her kitchen flopping them down near the sofa deciding she'd wear them later.

She then opened her refrigerator and took out a milk carton and grabbed some cereals from the counter. She ate as she contemplated to see what had just happened with her life right now.

She had just finished med school in the past two years and in those two years she excelled in every field in the Medicine Industry. What was she doing here right now you ask? She wanted a fresh start a new beginning. So from ORB she moved in to PLANTS seemingly thinking that it would be the best way to have a fresh start.

She found a spacious apartment with a decent pay. A one bedroom apartment with a bathroom consisting of a two person jacuzzi and a walk in shower beside it and a full length mirror and a counter top with a sink in the middle. The Kitchen was also decent enough as she had a countertop and a stove and a sink every kitchen needs beside the counter was the refrigerator and beside it another counter top was placed where wine glasses dangled from above, it formed an L shape around the 4 seater dining table. The living room was also decent as she had a black plasma LED TV and a DVD player, she had a 3 seater couch and 2 bean bag chairs facing the TV. All courtesy of her brother.

She sighed as she remembered how he was too stubborn into not giving in to her wishes as he stubbornly insisted that she was his sister and nothing was good enough for her and so he spoiled her with this spacious apartment.

She snorted mentally as she remembered at how big his condo unit was compared to her apartment right now.

He was also the reason why she was dressed up like this right now. He was the one that helped her find a new job, claiming that his best friend owned the most prestigious and well known hospital not only in PLANTS but also in ORB, the Hospital she used to work in just came in second. It was the Archangel Hospital, the hospital was known for being the best of the best, they only give the finest treatment to their patients. It was a haven for skilled Doctors, Nurse, Surgeons, and all of which who are in the medical field. This Hospital is something only someone like her would dream of entering. Don't get her wrong she was very confident with herself, what with her past records seemingly all very impressive it would make someone jealous with what she could achieve within two years of after graduating, very impressive and remarkable indeed.

Cagalli sighed and looked at her watch as she noted the time 7:00, it would take her a 30 minute drive from,her apartment to the Hospital.

"Better get this done and over with" She grumbled and stood up as she washed the dishes. And them proceeded to wear her stilettos which made her legs longer and stand out more.

She grabbed her car keys and locked the door behind her, not before grabbing her black coat and walking out.

~...~

Athrun dressed up slowly pulling out a Navy Blue button up long sleeve dress shirt and tucking it in his black slacks which were sitting in his waist putting on a thin black tie he grabbed his gray business coat and went down stairs to have breakfast with his son.

As he arrived at the kitchen he already Alex sitting on his chair in his booster so he could reach up the table, muching happily on his 3 stack high of pancakes smothered in chocolate syrup with whip cream on top while swinging his legs back and forth

"Hi Dad come on lets eat" Alex said as he smiled cheekily at Athrun

Athrun grinned back at his son and took his seat at the end of the table with Alex at his left when he looked to his right his thought saddened.

He was on an Arranged Marriage with a girl named Ayako Rugisaki, the purposes obvious which was for business purposes and to fulfill a dying man's wish to see his daughter married before he met death, a week after their marriage Ayako's Father died of the illness he was facing. Ayako was a wonderful woman with long black hair and soft amber eyes, even though he tried his very best, the love has always been one sided with Ayako falling head over heels with him but he can never treat her more than just a mere little sister and friend nothing more. He doesn't know why he can't bring himself to love her as how a man would love a woman. 6 months after, Ayako asked Athrun a favor one night

_"If you can't love me please at least make love to me and give me a child that I can pour all of my love into, even if just for one night see me as a woman you can love..." _were what she said, Athrun complied seeing that this is the only wish he can grant her seeing that he can't love her as nothing more than sister and friend and with that came Alex.

Within those 9 months he took care of her as how a husband would to his beloved wife but still he couldn't love her. As Ayako gave birth to Alex, the delivery had complications and Ayako couldn't make it.

_"Please Athrun Promise me that you will shower him with Love and Care even he wouldn't be able to see me, please tell him I Love Him..." _with those last words the line went flat as nurses rushed to revive the woman.

Athrun with his child in his arms were pushed out of the ER. His Mother Leonore Zala went to stand beside him as she give him a solemn and apologetic look but tried to give him a reassuring smile and his father Patrick Zala put his hand on his son's shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze, a sign that told him that his parents will help him whatever happens.

Unfortunately Ayako didn't make it and with that he kept her words at heart, he was going to give Alex the love and care he deserved. He loved his child greatly and silently thanked Ayako for bringing him into his life.

_"I promise"_

"Dad!"

Athrun's head snapped up to look at his son's concerned face

"Are you ok? You were having a sad expression on your face" Alex said as he frowned

"Don't frown kiddo, I'm fine" he then laughed heartily as his son's face visibly brightened up

"So Dad are you gonna be going to my Match this saturday?" Alex asked his Father looking up from his pancakes

Athrun frowned at that he totally forgot that his son was having a Karate match this upcoming Saturday, for a five year old his son sure was achieving a lot just like when he was at his son's age it brought up a sense of pride in his chest. But wait back with the match...

"Was it this Saturday? I don't know kiddo" Athrun's frown went deeper as he saw his son bow down his head "How about I let Uncle Kira take you? And I'll do my best to catch up?"

Alex brigthened up slightly at the thought of that he has always loved his Uncle Kira "Can Auntie Lacus come too?"

Athrun smiled at his son "Yeah sure, lets ask her first though"

"And how about the lady that Uncle Kira was always talking about? You know his sister that was living in ORB and has recently moved here in PLANTS? what was her name again uh Ca- Ca ... Caga something"

Athrun suddenly snapped back to reality as he thought of Kira's sister which he hasn't seen yet as she was studying at ORB as Kira was studying in PLANTS, why do they study separately? He doesn't know why he really didn't want to pry into other people's life. But at the mention of Kira's sister he remembered that he was going to be interviewing her he can't afford to be late.

"Are you done eating Alex?" Athrun asked the boy

Alex nodded his head as he went to get down from his chair and landed on his butt, Athrun sighed at his Son as he helped him up, his son has always been somewhat clumsy.

Athrun helped Alex dusted of his uniform which consisted of black slacks and white polo with a black and green checkered vest and a small black tie to complete the outfit he had a coat on. When you looked at him he looked adorably cute with him looking like a little business man.

"Shall we go? Wouldn't want you to be late and it is a Monday Morning which could mean there could be traffic" Athrun said as he held his briefcase on his left hand and leaving his other one free for Alex to hold onto as he slipped on his school backpack.

Together they went inside his black BMW and drove of to school. Which took them 15 minutes to arrive.

"I'll pick you up at 5 when your Karate Class is over ok?" Athrun informed his son who was on the passenger seat taking off his seatbelt.

Alex nodded then turned to his father and opened up his arms, Athrun smiled at him and reached in from his seat and enveloped Alex in a warm Father and Son embrace.

"Go you might be late, I can see James from here waiting for you at the School Gates" Athrun said as he gestured to a kid with Silver hair and icy blue eyes waiting patiently for his Best Friend to arrive.

Alex nodded and got out of the car and ran to James.

Athrun watched as the two conversed and went inside the school, with that he was ready to leave and drove to the hospital to meet Kira's Sister.

End of Chapter 1

**Hi guys it's me again, I hope you take the time to review this story and tell me what you think... should I continue it?  
><strong>**I was really inspired by the concept of the story of "To Love and To Love Again"  
><strong>**I really loved the concept and so I thought to myself why not make a same concept for our favorite AsuCaga couple with a different story background and see how it ends... so here it is :)**

**Please Review  
>xoxoxo<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Friends! I'm Sorry I just updated today. I had exams this week and I had to review for the meantime. Well I have a new chapter for you :)….**

**I would like to Thank the people who reviewed the first chapter: B2KatxCurtis, ****blondeprincessa****, alyazala, and Guest whose name I don't know**

**The people who put it on their story alert list: B2KatxCurtis, ****blondeprincessa****, and bloodyrabbit21**

**And the person who put it in their favorite stories list: Fuyu Aki**

**Once again I would like to Thank You guys and all the guys who read it too but wasn't able to leave a review or something, from the deepest bottom of my heart I suppperrr Thank You :)**

**Well on with the story ^-^…**

**I do not own Gundam Seed / Gundam Seed Destiny**

Cagalli cursed her luck she didn't expect to get stuck in traffic she parked her car in the parking lot of the hospital and climbed up the few stairs to the entrance. Cagalli got nervous as she felt all the stares directed towards her. Most of the nurses were calculating her…

"Is that the new Doctor applying?"

"What'd ya think of her?"

"I think she'll be bitchy"

"I don't see anything special about her"

"Are her skills really that amazing?"

"Pfft… I doubt that"

Cagalli's was fuming, the nervousness she was feeling earlier was long gooooone right now. She was now beyond mad, who were these people to judge?

"_I'll show them"_ Cagalli thought as she walked towards the elevators to get to the very top floor where the President's office is located, and just then the elevator is now about to close. She ran full speed at the elevator…

"Wait please…." She panted as she stopped one of the elevator doors from closing which automatically made it open again, she composed herself and entered the elevator which then closed for good. She stood at the side calming her nerves down then she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh I'm Sorry, would you please press the button for the 18th floor?" Cagalli asked as she peeked at the controller "Oh wait nevermind I see that's where you're going too" she looked up at the companion with her and she was taken back at how gorgeous he was _"I think he's prettier than me"_

Midnight blue locks, mesmerizing emerald orbs, and strong build that is not too bulky or to lanky, just right.

Seeing that the ride was gonna be a bit long considering it was he 18th floor she decided to strike up small talk

"So are you also here for a job interview?" Cagalli asked the guy seeing that he was also sporting a corporate attire.

"Hmmm you could say that" the guy answered her question

Cagalli's knees almost bucked she wasn't expecting his voice to be like that a deep baritone that is slightly husky and _"Damn it, focus"_

"Oh cool are you nervous then?" Cagalli asked him

"Well I really don't know" he replied

"Here drink this" Cagalli said as she rummaged through her bag and handed him a small tablet "It'll help you calm your nerves" she finished and smiled up brightly at him and with that the elevators went ding as it reached the 18th floor and Cagalli went out first and turned back to the guy in the elevator with a small tablet in his hand. "It was nice to meet you, I'll see you later at the interviews. I wish the both of us the best of Luck and I hope we can work together" she said as she headed straight to the secretary at the desk

Athrun looked at the tablet in his palm then back at the girl,whose back was to him talking to his secretary, then he smirked amused at what had just transpired.

_"So that's Kira's Sister" _he mused to himself the smirk still plastered on his face as he exited the elevator as he saw Kira's sister as he like to call her proceed to the bathroom...

His Secretary immediately stood up as he saw him approach "Good Morning Sir,a woman named Cagalli Hibiki is here for the job interview"

Athrun nooded his head ag her "Tell her to come in as soon as she's ready" he said as he walked down further down the hall to two big oak doors with intricate designs, he opened them and immediately went inside.

~...~

Cagalli composed herself as she got ready to knock at the door. She went to the comfort room just as the Secretary informed her that her boss wasn't at the office yet and know here she was infront of two oak doors calming her nerves down.

Cagalli inhaled and brought her knuckles to knock three times at the door...

"Come in"

_"That voice" _she thought as she fully opened the door to confirm her suspicions

"Good Morning Ms. Hibiki,please take a seat" Athrun called out his fingers laced on top of the mahogany desk.

The guy she just rode the elevator with was sitting behind the Mahogany Desk with a golden plate and written in black are the words

Athrun Zala

President

_"No Friggin Way"_ who knew that he was the President _"Damn it I just made a fool of myself once again ugh… I hate me sometimes"_ she then bowed politely and quietly thanked him as she took a seat at the chair in front of his table

"So Ms. Hibiki" Athrun started as he skimmed through Cagalli's resume which consists of her achievements and records "Thanks to you I have managed to calm my nerves down" he said looking at her from the corner of his eyes and smirked secretly as he saw her reaction.

Cagalli turned pink when he said that remembering the pill she gave him earlier at the elevator "Thank You, I mean You're Welcome Sir"

"Based on your records, you are more than qualified for our us… you have exceeded our expectations, I believe you will be a great asset in our Hospital" Athrun said as he laced his hands and placed them on top of the table and looked at her straight In the eye "We would be honored if you work here with us, it isn't everytime that we encounter a encounter a very talented Doctor much like so yourself…. I hope you accept the job cause I'm not taking no for an answer" Athrun stated

"Does this mean I'm hired?" Cagalli asked puzzled

"Well it's up to you if you wanna work here" Athrun replied as he raised his brow at her

"Ofcourse I do… I wouldn't have applied here if I didn't want to" she told him as she smiled at the fact that she was accepted at the most prestigious hospital in PLANTS and ORB.

"Ok so since your excellent in a lot of the departments… I'd like to make you a department head, sooo…" he said as he nodded at her

"So what?" Cagalli asked confused

"Which department do you want to be in?"Athrun asked

"Ohh that… I might be of a much more help in the Maternity department…" Cagalli stated

"Alright then it's settled you could head the Maternity Department… perfect timing too the head for that department just resigned because of old age" Athrun explained "You could drop in from time to time in the Pediatrician department to check on some child patients and I have a favor to ask of you" Athrun finished

"What is it?" Cagalli asked as she cocked her head to the side

"If possible may I ask you to temporarily be the head of the Nutrition and Dietetics Department?" Athrun said then explained why "You see the current head in that department is on a maternity leave for 5-9 months and I saw your record in that field and it is also remarkably good and I can't find someone on such a short notice" Athrun finished as he looked for any reaction "It would be just temporary and for the time being"

"I would be honored sir" Cagalli said as she smiled up at him

"Great, Thank You… you'll be starting tomorrow, your scrubs will be immediately ordered and your white coat will have your name sewed in it… it will all be ready to be picked up by tomorrow" Athrun said as he stood up from his chair, Cagalli did so too

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Zala" Cagalli said as she held out her hand for a handshake

"Athrun will just be fine, it's been a pleasure meeting you too Ms. Hibiki" Athrun said as he shook her hand firmly with his

"Then Cagalli will just be fine Mr.—I mean Athrun, see you tomorrow" Cagalli said as she let go and bowed for the last time and walked to the door and opened it, looking back at hime one last time she smiled at him and exited his office.

~...~

As she closed the door to the office she let out a big sigh of relief... And started talking to herself

"Well done Cagalli you just got accepted into one of the most prestigious hospitals in PLANTS and ORB" she said as she gave herself a pat on the back, she then passed by the table of Athrun's Secretary and smiled at her, the Secretary simply smiled back at her. She then headed to the elevator and pressed the only button which was down she waited a for a few minutes and soon it opened she was looking on the ground when she entered and with that she bumped into a sturdy chest which made her stumble back a bit

"Hey!" she whined

"I'm Sorry, I didn't see you there Miss" the stranger replied

Cagalli looked up to see a guy with dirty blonde hair

"Hmm I haven't seen you here before" the stranger inquired

Cagalli debated whether to answer that question or not. She could ignore him and walk to the elevator or she could answer him politely. She choose the latter and judging from his white coat he seems to be a doctor here too.

"Uhh I just got hired, I'll be starting tomorrow.." Cagalli replied

"Oh cool we'll be co-workers, My names Dearka Elsman, what's your name?" Dearka asked her grinning

"Oh that..." Cagalli pondered whether to tell him or not "My name-"

"Dr. Elsman, Mr. Zala told me to put him on speaker..." the Secretary stated.

"And that concerns me why?" Dearka asked confused

The Secretary simply pushed the button for the loud speaker and Athrun's menacing voice sounded through the speaker...

"Dearka if you don't want to face me very irritated, I suggest you get in my office right this instant" Athrun's voice sounded through the speaker in a menacing and threatening tone.

Dearka gulped and half jogged all the way to the two mahogany doors he stopped when he reached the door and turned back to Cagalli "Nice to meet you, I'll get to know your name somehow... Till then" he held the door knob then stopped before turning it "Oh yeah you're really pretty and sexy too, keep it up" he gave her a thumbs up sign and went in and closed the door shut.

Cagalli looked at him weirdly and entered the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor... She was humming an elevator tune when the elevator stopped at the 10th floor and woman with straight long brown hair tied in a low pony tail entered with a clip board in hand. The whole rode was silent as the woman was keeping her eyes on the clip board she was holding. When she looked up she saw Cagalli staring straight forward.

"Excuse me would you please press the 2nd floor" the woman asked politely although unemotionally.

"Ah yeah sure..." Cagalli replied and pressed the number 2 on the buttons...

After a few moments of silence the elevator dinged and the woman stepped out she looked back at Cagalli and nodded at her before the door closed, taking that as a sign of Thanks she nodded her head back.

~...~

Cagalli exited the building and wanted nothing more to go back in the comforts of her bed as she was walking over to her car she saw a kid running at the parking lot who tripped and scraped his knee. Her Doctor instincts kicking in ran and helped the kid.

"Hey are you alright?" Cagalli asked the kid as she kneeled to the kid's eye level. The kid looked up to her with eyes, no words needed to be said "Let me see your knee" the kid lifted up his pants and Cagalli saw a scrape in the knee "Come on let me tend to that let's sit over there" she pointed at a bench under a tree

"My Daddy told not to talk to strangers" the kid stated looking up at Cagalli as she carried him to the bench

"Do I seem like a bad person to you?" Cagalli inquired as she set him down on the bench

"No" the kid answered bluntly

"Then you can trust me can't you? " Cagalli asked as she smiled brightly at him and took out a small first aid kit from her bag

"Will that hurt?" the kid asked as he looked at the spray-on alcohol that Cagalli was holding

"No it won't, I promise" she said as she got ready to spray it to his knee "It's sting free" Cagalli said as she grinned up at him cheekily and sprayed the alcohol to the scrape.

The kid grinned back at her as he felt no sting come to his knee. Cagalli then put an ointment on his scrape and lastly putting a bandage on it.

"My Mom used to say kisses would make it heal a lot faster" Cagalli stated as she kissed the kid's knee "There all better" she said as she smiled up at him

~...~

"YOU WHAT?!" Athrun shouted at the top of his lungs

Heine winced at the tone of Athrun's voice

"How could you lose site of Alex?" Atheun asked incredulously

"I told you, he was there one second then he was gone the next" Heine explained exasperatedly

"He was five years old" Athrun stated

"Yeah a five old with your genes, only God knows what kind of traits and abilities he inherited from you" Heine replied

"Why are you even the one who picked him from school? Didn't I ask for Kira?" Athrun asked as he ignored the comeback and started pacing around the office

"It's not my fault, Rey said that they were busy... So I took the initiative. Why did you had to have him picked up at the wrong time?" Heine explained

"It isn't my fault the school of Alex called and said the school had a problem and the students needed to be evacuated" Athrun replied fuming "First Dearka, Now you" he then turned his back on him and walked towards the door

"Uhh where are you going?" Heine asked as Athrun passed by him as he put on his coat.

"I'm looking for him, he might still be nearby" he stated

As he opened the door his emerald eyes met amber.

Cagalli stood there her hand poised as she was ready to knock at the door with a surprised look on her face. She had a very familiar kid holding her other hand.

"Daddy" Alex ran up to his Father and hugged his leg

"Alex! and you Cagalli?" Athrun asked baffled

"I saw him at the parking lot" Cagalli explained

"Yah Dad and then I tripped and scraped my knee" he rolled up his pants again "and then look Auntie Cagalli treated it"

Athrun's smiled at his son warmly and went down to his level "It's all better now?" he asked

"Yes Daddy, she even kissed it. For it to heal faster" Alex replied excitedly

Cagalli watched as the two interacted as Father and Son, she wasn't expecting that the one where they'd be going to would be Alex's Father which was Athrun

~earlier~

"I'm Cagalli Hibiki, what's your name?" Cagalli asked the kid as she packed up her first aid kit

"Alexander.." the kid replied bluntly

"Okay Alex, are you lost or do you know where to go? I'll bring you to the person you know" Cagalli said as she stood up from the bench

Alex pointed at the hospital "I have to go there to the very top"

_"Isn't that Athrun's office?"_Cagalli thought_ "Hmm must be his relative or something" _Cagalli thought and left it there "Alright I'll accompany you there" Cagalli said as she held out her hand to Alex and started to head back towards the hospital...

~end~

She wasn't expecting that Athrun was the Father of Alex, she really wasn't expecting that at all. So you could say that when Alex ran up and called him Daddy she was very surprised

_"So he already has a wife huh?" _Cagalli thought _"Stupid why do you care, I should just stop"_

"And who might you be, Princess?" Heine asked as he waltzed in to Cagalli's side and held her hand

"I'm-" Cagalli started

"Cagalli Hibiki, she's Kira's sister. So I suggest you back off before I tell Kira what you're doing" Athrun threatens as he was now carrying Alex in his arms.

"I was right, she is Uncle Kira's Sister" Alex beamed

"Ahh what a beautiful name, Heine Westenfluss at your service Milady and I am the Head of the Pediatrics Department, and you must be the new Head of the Maternity Department everyone was talking about" Heine stated as he bestowed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand, which Cagalli quickly retracted back.

"Uhh yeah sure" Cagalli replied uneasily _"News sure does travel fast around here"_

"Cagalli I want to Thank You" Athrun started " for what you did to my son" Athrun said

"Uhh yeah You're Welcome" she replied softly as she looked at how those emerald orbs looked at her with sincerity and gratefulness and a bedazzling smile that could melt any girl and fall head over heels with him _"Lucky Wife!" _she thought as she crossed her arms and then snorted mentally...

~End of Chapter 2~

**Thank You guys for Reading!  
>I hope you take the time to Review :) <strong>

**xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry if I was able to update just now, our finals week is coming up and it was very hectic there were a lot of project and home works. And so I sincerely and deeply apologize *bows head***

**I would like to thank all those who reviewed the previous chapter namely: blondeprincessa, AntigoneValenine, Fuyu Aki, B2katxCurtis, Minatsuki, Arialies, , and another guest whose name I don't know**

**And also those people who have put this in their favorites and alerts list: AntigoneValentine, Arialise, Hall1990, Mick02exe, Minatsuki, falconrukichi, , and nissa-1807**

**Your reviews really flattered me especially the review of the guest, I usually don't get compliments like that and so I want to thank you guys for taking the time to read this**

**Here is Chapter 3**

**I do not own Gundam Seed / Gunadam Seed Destiny**

Cagalli put her bag down at the couch as she took off her heels and proceeded to go inside her room as she stripped off her clothes and changed into much more comfortable ones… she tidied up her mess and went inside the kitchen to whip up something for lunch.

She decided to go with a pasta, she collected the ingredients and chopped it up in preparation for cooking. As she let the pasta in the pot to boil, she went and turned on the TV on her living room then went back to the kitchen

Cagalli sighed as she made the sauce for the pasta "My life is very boring…." She said in a bored tone, she turned off the stove later on seeing that the pasta and the sauce are bow done. She plated them and brought them in the living room and grabbed the remote to watch TV.

As she was eating and watching, her cellphone rang, putting down her plate she picked it up and checked the caller ID.

'Kira Hibiki'

Cagalli sighed but grinned slightly at the sight of her brother's name on the screen.

"What?" Cagalli answered in an annoyed tone

"Hey, is that anyway to greet me?" Kira replied with an amused tone to his voice

"Sorry but seriously, what do you want?"

"I was just calling in to check on you"

"Gee couldn't you have done that… I don't know maybe on the day that I specifically arrived? A day like yesterday maybe?" Cagalli sneered at him

"Sorry I was kind of busy…" Kira replied sheepishly

Cagalli just snorted at him…

"Anyway are you settled in? Is everything in its place? Or do you need some help in getting things done?" Kira asked in his worried brother voice

"Its fine Kira, I managed to finish everything yesterday…" Cagalli replied as she looked around her neat apartment

"Oh that's good to know then…" Kira replied

…..pause….

"Well got anything else to say?" Cagalli asked as Kira abruptly paused at the other line

"Well there is one thing" Kira said thoughtfully

"Well what is it?" Cagalli asked impatiently

"Are you free for dinner tonight? My Closest Friends wanted to meet you" Kira explained

"Meet me? Why?" Cagalli asked

"Well they would like to meet the sister I have kept from them for so long" Kira said exasperatedly "Trust me on this Cagalli"

"Alright, Alright I'll go" Cagalli said sighing in defeat "When and Where?"

"Come to a place called 'Eternal Haven'… be there at 7…. Just wear something casual but a bit formal"

"Is it alright to wear jeans?" Cagalli asked

"Yah I guess so…" Kra replied thoughtfully

"Cool… I'll see you later then" Cagalli replied "Bye"

"See you sis, Bye" Kira replied back and they both hung up

~…~

"Alex I'll be leaving you with your Grandma for the time being tonight" Athrun informed his son as he drove down the busy streets

"Why?" Alex asked curiously

"I have something to attend to this evening, your Uncle Kira keeps insisting for me to attend a dinner with your other Aunts and Uncles" Athrun explained to the boy at the passenger seat

"Why?" Alex asked again looking up at his Father in the driver's seat

"I don't know Alex, I forgot why… I wasn't exactly listening to your Uncle at that time" Athrun replied as he stopped at a stop light and then grinned sheepishly at his son.

"Can't I come?" Alex asked pouting at Athrun

"Sorry kiddo, not this time… maybe next time?" Athrun replied as he parked infront of their house

"Alright then" Alex replied a little bit disappointed

Athrun turned to him and held his shoulders "Let's go to the Amusement Park this Sunday, what do you say to that?"

Alex's face lighted up at the suggestion "Really? Also with Aunties and Uncles? And… and… and Also James? And Richard?" he asked Athrun excitedly

Athrun smiled at his son and nodded his head "But I'll have to ask them first later ok?" Athrun clarified with his son

Alex nodded his head up and down, smiling all the while at his Father as Athrun smiled back softly at him

"Alright then pack and take whatever you want to take to Grandma's house so you won't get bored, alright?" Athrun told his son, Alex nodded his head and got out of the car and then ran inside the house and upstairs to his room to pack his toys and other things he wants to bring. Athrun got out of the car shortly after Alex went out and went to his own room for a change of clothes.

"Hmm Kira did say that it would be 'Eternal Haven' so that means casual clothing will do.." Athrun mumbled to himself as he got the clothes from his closet wherein he would feel most comfortable in, which was a Navy Blue V-neck sweater with a white lining on the v-line that fit him perfectly wherein you can almost see his defined muscles and some black denim jeans and he put on navy blue top sider shoes. He heard footsteps running towards his room, and as if on cue the door opened revealing Alex with a backpack full of toys grinning at him widely.

"Hey there kiddo, all packed up?" Athrun inquired as he put on his shoes and stood up

Alex nodded at him excitedly "Yes Daddy"

Athrun smiled at his son as he approached him "Shall we get going then?" Athrun inquired as he held out his hand for his son

"Yes Daddy" Alex answered "I'm so very excited to see Grandma and Grandpa" Alex babbled on happily as he got in Athrun's car with Athrun buckling up his seatbelt for him

"Can I ask them to come to my Karate match?" Alex asked Athrun as Athrun got in the driver's seat

Athrun looked over at his son as he started his engine "Sure Alex you can ask Grandma and Grandpa to come" Athrun answered as they pulled out of the driveway with one of the maids closing the gates and they were on their way to Athrun's Parents

~...~

Cagalli was sprawled up on the couch taking a peaceful nap and snoring quietly when her phone rang. Cagalli growled out of annoyance and grabbed her phone from the coffee table….

"What?" Cagalli growled at the phone

"Just as I thought you were sleeping…." Kira said on the other line

"No I was awake and waiting for your call…" Cagalli said sarcastically "What do you want?" she snapped

"Sorry for waking you up sis, but I just want to remind you of the dinner were supposed to be having?" Kira said as matter of factly

"Yeah I know that I didn't forget it… it's only.." Cagalli looked at the clock "….5:40 pm…." Cagalli trailed off

"Hah see I bet your tensing up now… well I'll hang up so you can get ready sis, See yah later" Kira said then he hung up

Cagalli sat there frozen "Oh shoot I'm late…." She murmured then she put down her phone and hurried into the bathroom

…

Cagalli came out minutes later in her bathrobe and went straight to her closet to rummage for clothes. She settled for a denim light blue polo and dark blue low waist denim jeans, she tucked in her polo in her low waist jeans and left the top 2 buttons of the polo open for her feet she settled for a combination of royal blue and gold flats. She grabbed a light brown colored cardigan which reaches her mid thigh and wore it on the way out bringing out her collar on top of the cardigan and finally went out along with her coach bag and locked the door to her apartment on the way to her car.

Cagalli dialed her brother's phone as she looked at the time on her dashboard "Tch…" as she was navigating through the road Kira wan't answering the phone and so she gave up on it and input the name 'Eternal Haven' on her GPS in the car and with that she followed the directions with the annoying voice her GPS is giving her.

~…~

Cagalli parked her car at the parking lot as she found her way to 'Eternal Haven'. As she turned off the engine got out of her car she marveled out how beautiful the place was.

"Waaah I've never seen any place like this" Cagalli exclaimed quietly to herself.

The place was surrounded by plants and looked like a garden just by looking at it from the outside you can tell that it has a classy vibe but not too classy to make you wear classy gowns and such. And it definitely has the vibe that makes you relax and feel at ease, this is a perfect place to eat and relax after a hard day at work

"Now I can see why they wanted to go here.." Cagalli said as she smiled still standing, when her phone rang "Ah… Hello?"

"Cagalli meet us at the entrance, we'll wait for you there…" Kira spoke through the phone

"Alright, I'm on my way…" Cagalli hanged up the phone and started walking across the parking lot to a walkway towards that would lead to the entrance. The walkway or path to the entrance was a stone path and was shrouded with vines and there were also different kind of flowers and bushes on the sides. As she reached the entrance of the restaurant she saw Kira waiting there with Lacus beside him, who were both wearing casual clothing

"There you are sis, I thought you got lost" Kira exclaimed as he grinned up at his sister

"I wasn't lost" Cagalli glared at him then turned to Lacus with a smile "Hi Lacus, it's been a long time ever since we saw each other" Cagalli inquired as she hugged Lacus

"Hello Cagalli, how are you doing? It's been too long indeed" Lacus exclaimed smiling softly at Cagalli as she returned the hug

"Well now that that's done, should we go inside?" Kira inquired as the two separated from the hug

As they entered Cagalli noted that it was indeed a very nice restaurant with a relaxing vibe

"Oh there they are..." Kira exclaimed as he looked over at the huge balcony of the restaurant which had several tables and chairs overlooking the restaurant's breathtaking garden. She saw a Table accommodating 4 people with 6 vacant chairs. Cagalli's righted her posture as she walked in a calm manner, a few men turned their heads to look at her which earned them an 'ehem' from their dates.

"Hey Guys, Sorry we're late" Kira smiled sheepishly at the group of people gathered at the table

"We waited for a special guest to arrive" Lacus said as she beamed up at them "Ta-da" Lacus exclaimed excitedly to reveal Cagalli

"This is my sister Cagalli Hibiki" Kira said as he looked at Cagalli smirking

"It's nice to meet all of you, I'm Cagalli Hibiki Kira's sister" Cagalli said as she offered them a friendly smile

"Oh its you…" a long brown haired girl exclaimed as she looked at her curiously

"Oh you're the girl from the elevator…" Cagalli replied as she looked at her with a surprised look on her face

"You met her?" a man with silver hair looked at the brown haired woman beside him

"Yah well more like ran into…" she explained as she smirked at him, then she turned to Cagalli again "…I'm Shiho Hahnenfuss Joule, I'm a surgeon at the Archangel Hospital it's a pleasure to meet you" then she looked at the man beside her

The man sighed "I'm Yzak Joule, I am also a surgeon at the Hospital"

"Oh you two are…." Cagalli faltered as she got interrupted

"Married? Yes we are…" Shiho answered her question before she even got to finish

"Hi Cagalli, I'm Meyrin Hawke I work at the hospital too I'm a pediatrician…" a red haired girl stood up from her seat and introduced herself and beamed at Cagalli widely "…and this person right here is Auel Neider he's a physical therapist at the Hospital too" she added as she pointed at the man looking bored at the moment and just raised his hand to wave at her to acknowledge her prescence.

"Sorry too tired…too many paperworks" Auel said tiredly

"Oh…! It's the pretty lady" a familiar voice exclaimed from behind them

Cagalli whirled around only to find the dirty blonde haired man she met earlier at Athrun's floor only this time he was with an light brown haired female.

"Hi I'm Miriallia Hawwe Elsman, you must be Kira's sister" Miriallia said as she introduced herself

"Well now that the introductions are done…" Kira started

"Hey guys sorry I'm late… I had to drop off Alex at my Mom's house" Athrun explained as he walked towards their table

"Oh hey Athrun, don't worry we haven't even started yet" Kira said as he stared at his bestfriend

"Tch you should learn how to be punctual sometime Zala" Yzak said as he crossed his arms across his chest

"Sorry about that…" Athrun smiled apologetically he looked to his side and found Cagalli staring at him "… oh Hi Ms. Hibiki, what are you doing here?"

"Silly Athrun weren't you listening to the reason as to why were having this dinner?" Kira asked beating Cagalli into speaking as she closed her mouth.

"Uh not really…" Athruna answered sheepishly

"Hush now, let us just sit down and enough talk about this" Lacus said as she hushed the two men

Minutes later they were all gathered at the round table (hahaha that sounded weird XD) as they were waiting for the food they ordered.

"So Cagalli, I saw you coming at Athrun's floor earlier and you said something about being new there?" Dearka inquired

"Oh yeah your meeting with Athrun at the Hospital was today" Kira exclaimed turning to his sister "So how did it go?"

"Yeah well... I just got hired" Cagalli said delightedly smiling

"Oh wow Cagalli so that was why you were at the elevator, I'm guessing you just came from Athrun's office. Am I right?" Shiho said taking interest when she heard she'll be working with her at the hospital

"So Athrun what do you think?" Kira asked turning to his bestfriend

Athrun cleared his throat before speaking "She more than qualified for the job, she has very excellent records. And I do believe that she is very talented in doing what she does and very much dedicated. Just what we need and more" Athrun finished then turned and smiled softly at Cagalli

Kira smirked smugly whilst Cagalli blushed lightly although unnoticeably at the praise.

"Whoa to hear Athrun praise someone like that after a very long time, I'm very excited to work with you Cagalli" Dearka remarked as he smirked at Cagalli

"Well you are Doctor Murrue Ramius' apprentice.." Yzak muttered

"So what is your position at the Hospital Cagalli?" Miriallia asked

"Ah.. I'll bethe Head of the Maternity Department and I'll also be temporarily filling in for the Head of the Nutrition and Dietetics Department and I will also be helping every once in awhile in the Pediatrics Department..." Cagalli finished as she remembered and rekayed all the information Athrun told her earlier that day.

"Wow I can't believe I get to work with the famed apprentice of Dr. Murrue Ramius... I can't wait" Meyrin exclaimed clasping her hands excitedly.

"Well at least I can rest well knowing that my position in the hospital will be safe in capable hands" Miriallia commented

"Wait you're the Head of Nutition and Dietetics?" Cagalli asked Miriallia

Miriallia smiled warmly at her "Yep I am"

Conversations continued as their food finally arrived and was served, they all wanted to know about Cagalli seeing as she was also a big part of their friend's life. It wasn't hard getting along with her and in the short time of the dinner it already felt like they were just old friends reunited.

At 10 o'clock in the evening the gang was already at the parking lot

"We had a fun time,it was very nice to meet you Cagalli. Well it's best if we should get going we still have to pick James up, oh and there are a lot others in our circle you haven't met yet. Maybe you'll get to meet them at the Hospital tommorow... Bye" Shiho said as she smiled and bid Good bye as she neared her and Yzak's car wherein Yzak opened the door for her and closed it as she got inside, then he turned to where everyone was then nodded and smirked at them then finally he got in and they zoomed off.

"Me and Auel better be off too, I think he's too tired right now" Meyrin started as she dragged a sleepy looking Auel to his car "You're too droopy, I'll drive" she said as she held Auel by his arm, she then granted the others who were a one last look and went in and then they also left

Cagalli turned to Miriallia and Dearka "Shouldn't you get going too? She needs to rest or its gonna be bad for the baby's health" Cagalli advised as she looked at Miriallia who really could use some rest

"Oh right hahaha sorry" Dearka said as laughed awkwardly then brought Miriallia to their car and went out

"Well sis me and Lacus should get going, I still need to drop her off" Kira said as he bid his siter goodbye and walked towards his car

"GoodBye Cagalli, I'll see you tomorrow" Lacus said farewell as she followed after Kira and they left too

Cagalli then turned to Athrun and did a 90 degree bow "It was nice to have to meet you again sir"

Athrun was startled at what Cagalli did so suddenly "Hey why are you being formal with me now?"

"You are my boss aren't you?" Cagalli asked as she stood up properly to look at him

"I understand that but aren't we friends now?" Athrun asked as he smiled amusedly at Cagalli "and besides its not even working hours" he added smirking at her

Cagalli thought thoughtfully "Alright if that's the way you want it then, Athrun" she said

"But I still do expect you to be ready for tomorrow, I really don't like slackers in my hospital Ms. Hibiki... And I do expect the best from you" Athrun said as he smirked at the girl in front of him

"Is that a challenge Mr. Zala? Don't underestimate me, for I do my work professionally and with ease... And I assure you, you'll be only getting the best from me" Cagalli replied as smirked back at him "Well Mr. Zala, I should get going, I have to start my first day at work early right?" Cagalli said as she bowed again and went to her car.

Athrun was looking at her from his spot as she went out and zoomed off into the road before getting in his own car _"She really is something..."_ he suddenly found himself,thinking as he too went out and headed for his parents house to pick Alex up

~ End of Chapter 3~

**Hi guys please do review. I'm sorry if that was a bit boring and there weren't too much interactions between Athrun and Cagalli. Please be patient with me, I love you guys Thank you. **

**It's already 2:20 am here when I uploaded this, I just realy wanted to give you guys an update so that's why I stayed up this late to upload this **

**Byeeee… see you on my next update :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Sorry for the late update, this chapter is kind of long so hopefully you'll forgive me? Please? I'm so Sorry :(…**

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter: Lenora Jime, Reddawn Queen, B2KatxCurtis, alyazala, falconrukichi, and blondeprincessa**

**Thank You for reviewing guys :) and I would also like to Thank the people who continue to read this story and for being patient with Thank You so much….**

**Please once again Read and Review and I hope you enjoy…. And please excuse my typos I was typing so fast for this chapter that I didn't have time to check it :) **

**I don't own Gundam Seed / Gundam Seed Destiny **

Cagalli entered the hospital with confident strides, and went to the office where she would be picking up her new scrubs and white coat. As soon as she got it she went to the receptionist

"Uhm excuse me" Cagalli started, the receptionist glanced at her and put on a cheery fake smile

"Yes? How may I be of help…" the receptionist replied in her cheery voice

"Uh right…" Cagalli looked at her weirdly then continued anyway "I'm Cagalli Hibiki and I will be the New Head of the Maternity Department may I inquire where my office would be?" Cagalli asked politely

The receptionist snorted and looked up something in her computer "Your office would be on the 15th floor… that's all" the receptionist snorted again then ignored Cagalli

"Ohh…kay, Thanks anyway" Cagalli scowled at her then proceeded to go to the elevator.

She ran towards it, seeing it was about to close…

"Uhmm wait hold up the elevator.." Cagalli screamed not caring if some people stared at her.

Just as it was about to close a hand from the side of the packed elevator appeared to stop the it. As soon as Cagalli boarded it she took a deep breath as some of the passengers of the elevator looked at her oddly, she then stood up straight then looked at her side to thank the stranger whose hand came up to stop the elevator. She was met black hair and ruby red eyes she smiled politely at him

"Thank You for stopping the doors from closing" Cagalli said as she bowed as she thanked the guy

"Cagalli nee-chan?"

At the mention of her name she looked up to find magenta eyes staring at her

"Stellar? What the… What the hell are you doing here?" Cagalli asked as she was faced with a blonde haired girl with magenta eyes standing beside the guy she was thanking just awhile ago

As most of the people exited and entered in the 3rd floor there were now a few people in the elevator.

"You know this woman?" the red eyed guy beside her asked

"Hey I'm not a woman" Cagalli exclaimed at the guy

"What? Then what are you supposed to be? A man?" the guy asked and raised his brow at her

Cagalli flared at her choice of words "No what I meant was I have a name you know"

A giggle sounded at the elevator and the two looked at the blonde girl with them…

"Sorry I just couldn't help myself" Stellar said after her giggles died down she turned to the red eyed guy beside her "Shinn this is Cagalli, Cagalli Hibiki she's Kira's sister" then she turned to Cagalli "and Cagalli nee-chan, this is Shinn Asuka he's the Head Physical Therapist in the hospital and…" she then wrapped her hands around his arm "….my boyfriend" she then smiled at Cagalli softly

Cagalli looked at Shinn "Well still Thank You for holding the door earlier" she then turned to Stellar "and I'm happy for the both of you Stellar, by the way you work here too right? In what department?"

"Oh I'm in the Nursing Department with Lacus I'm her second in command" Stellar said cheerfully "Oh by the way I heard that there was a new talented Doctor coming that will be filling in for Mir and is the New head of the Maternity Department, is it you?" Stellar smiled knowingly

"Well I really wouldn't say I'm that talented, but Thank You" Cagalli said sheepishly just then the elevator dinged at the 15th floor "Oh I guess this is my stop, it's nice seeing you again Stellar and it's nice meeting you Shinn. See you guys around" Cagalli stepped out of the elevator and offered one last smile at the couple as the elevator closed

Cagalli then turned around to look at the hallways of the 15th floor "Guess this is where I'll be staying most of the time" she then heaved a sigh and put on a smile "Now to find where my office will be"

Cagalli walked along the hallways of the 15th floor and walked and walked and walked and walked some more ignoring the multiple stares and odd looks being thrown her way, until she paused and gave up "I don't even know where I should be going" she sighed dejectedly "Where am I right now anyway?" she then looked up to analyze her surroundings, wherein she was 3 doors away from the elevator earlier "Back to where I started huh?" she then noticed a black haired nurse headed towards her direction.

"Excuse me, but could you be Dr. Cagalli Hibiki?" she asked politely as she smiled

"Yes that would be me and you are?" Cagalli replied curtly

"My name is Shima Mitsuki, I'm the nurse in charge in this floor" the nurse replied "Err you could say that I would be the one assisting you most of the time in the Maternity Department" she then did a 90 degree bow towards Cagalli "Pleased to meet you Dr. Cagalli Hibiki, It is an honor to be assisting one of the renowned Doctors in ORB"

"Uh Hey no need to bow" Cagalli said as she helped the girl straighten up

"I look forward to working with you Dr. Hibiki, from this day on I will now be under your care" she said as she smiled at her

"Shima Mitsuki am I right" Cagalli asked

"Hai"

"Alright and your saying that you'll be the nurse assisting me right?"

"Hai"

"Alright how about starting off by showing me to my office?" Cagalli asked

"Ahh but Dr. isn't it the door beside you?" Mitsuki asked her as she looked to Cagalli's left

There on Cagalli's left was a white door with a golden plate with the a name engraved

Dr. Cagalli Hibiki

Maternity Department Head

Cagalli gawked at the door beside her "B..b..but that plate wasn't there awhile ago" she exclaimed

"Ah I just put the plate there awhile ago" Mitsuki exclaimed cheerfully "I didn't when you were arriving, I did see you step out of that elevator though I didn't know if it was really you since you weren't wearing your white coat. And I forgot to put the plate earlier" she explained

Cagalli sweatdropped at the girl infront of her but decided to let it go "It's alright, well then I also look forward to working with you" she said to the smiling girl infront of her as she opened the door to her new office as she was about to enter she stopped midway and turned once again to the girl "Let's do our best then okay?" she said smiling at her softly

Mitsuki was entranced for a moment but nevertheless gave a smile and replied cheerfully "Hai"

~…~

Athrun stared at his desk and at the small pile of paperwork that he has already finished contemplating what to do next, it seems that the paperwork load was small today resulting for him to finish earlier than expected.

Athrun heaved a sigh and looked at the clock on his desk 10:27am, he massaged his temples and stretched out his hands "I guess I'll go and check what's going on around the hospital for a bit" He stood up from his chair and left his coat in the office, he informed his secretary that he would be strolling around the hospital for awhile to see how things are going as he passed by her and entered the elevator.

As the elevator stopped at the 16th floor Heine entered the elevator

"Heine..." Athrun greeted since Heine didn't notice him as he had his eyes focused on the clipboard he was holding

Heine looked up from his clipboard at the sound of his name being called "Oh Hi Athrun didn't see you there"

"What were you doing in the floor of the Physical Theraphy Department?" Athrun asked

"I have a patient that needs Physical Theraphy, I went there to personally schedule it with Shinn and ask for a doctor for the job" Heine replied

It was one of those times when Heine isn't usually loitering around and actually did his work "Are you sure its okay to be leaving your office? You might have other patients you know" Athrun inquired as the elevator stopped at the 11th floor

He and Heine stepped out and walked towards Heine's office.

"I asked for someone to fill in for me for awhile, though I don't who they got to fill in for me" Heine replied as he knocked on the door of his office

"Come in"

A voice of woman sounded through the other side

"So they got a lady to fill in for me" Heine said then he smirked "I do hope she's single" Athrun sighed at that

As they opened the door they were met with Cagalli in her white coat who was leaning down on a boy at the examination table beside her was a woman in her mid twenties.

"Alright, so take lots of fluids alright? Especially water drinks lots of water and your runny nose will be gone in no time" she then turned to the woman beside her "But ofcourse besides water therapy, he should also take the medicine I gave him just in case. And I trust that you will be the one in charge of that"

"I am don't worry I'll see to it that he'll drink his meds" the woman smiled at her kindly

"Alright that's about it, you can go home with your Mom now" Cagalli said as she gave the boy a soft smile

With that the boy jumped off of the examination table then looked up and smiled at Cagalli then he reached up withhos hand to her.

"Hmm?" Cagalli asked questioningly and bent down to his level, the kid surprised her as he kissed her cheek and giggled cutely "Oh haha You're Welcome"

With that the Mother and Son exited the room, Cagalli followed them with her gaze and her eyes landed on the men standing at the entrance of the door.

"Well Princess it seems to me that you're really good with kids" Heine said as he entered the room casually and stopped right in front of Cagalli

Cagalli crossed her hands over her chest "Well it's about time you arrived, you still have more kids waiting" Cagalli side stepped and exited the room

Heine just smirked at the door as he saw Athrun follow after her.

~...~

Cagalli walked towards the elevator once again to get back to her office when she noticed Athrun following her, as they both got in the elevator she pressed the button for the 15th floor

"Is it just me? Or are you following me Mr. Zala?" Cagalli asked as she kept her gaze straight

"It might just be you or not, and I told you to call me Athrun didn't I?" Athrun replied back slightly glancing at the woman beside him

"Sorry Mr. Zala as of right now it is still working hours and I tend to do my work professionally as much as I could" and with that the elevator dinged for the 15th floor and Cagalli exited with Athrun following closely behind until she entered her office.

Cagalli then leaned on her table and turned to face Athrun as soon as they got in the office.

"So what did you want with Athrun?" Cagalli inquired as she folded her hands across her chest

Athrun looked around her office "You certainly made it look homier"

"Thanks it would definitely need that kind of look for… you know future Moms, so why are you following me again?"

"Didn't I tell you I don't like slackers in my hospital?" Athrun replied

"Well does it look like I'm slacking?"Cagalli asked raising her brow at him

"Well no and besides I'd like to evaluate your performance in the field and with your resume I expect you to amaze me" Athrun replied looking at her straight and with superiority

Just then a knock resounded at the door..

'Knock Knock'

Cagalli stood up straight from her leaning position and cleared her throat "Come In"

Mitsuki came in holding multiple files in her arms and was startled when she saw Athrun inside the room

"Ah Sir G..Good Morning, fancy seeing you here" she bowed politely as balanced the files and folders in her arms, whereas Athrun just nodded at her for acknowledgement "A..anou Dr. Hibiki these are the files and folders of your patients today, your first patient is currently waiting for you in the exam room"

Cagalli nodded and approached Mitsuki as received the files from her then she turned to Athrun and smirked "Well then shall we get started with the evaluation?" Athrun merely smirked back at her

As they reached the clinic Cagalli entered and gave one of the nurse the patient's charts as she got prepped, while Athrun waited outside for privacy and confidentiality of the patient.

"_So much for being Evaluated"_ Cagalli thought

"Dr. Hibiki the patient is waiting for you in the exam room" Mitsuki called out "And Mr. Zala asked me to accompany you inside and relay the exam to him as part of your evaluation"

"Alright No Problem shall we get started?" Cagalli inquired as she was looking at the patients charts now.

As she entered she saw a young couple probably in their mid or early twenties at the examination table waiting patiently while giving glances to each other occasionally. _"Aw that's sweet"_ Cagalli thought silently

"Good Day Mr. Dan and Mrs Anna… Ekiguchi" she greeted as she looked over at patient's chart "I am Dr. Hibiki, it's nice to meet you"

"Likewise Dr. Hibiki" the woman who was lying down on the examination bed whereas her husband gave a slight nod and a slight smile

"Is this your first ultrasound check up?" Cagalli asked as the ultrasound machine got prepped beside her

"Yes, it is our first child after all" Anna replied as she squeezed her husband's hand and gazed up at him, her husband returned her gaze as they stared at each other lovingly

Cagalli cleared her throat awkwardly "Is there any particular things happening to you besides your morning sickness?"

"Well I have been experiencing abdominal pains and cramps, occasionally I also get pains from my neck or sometime shoulder" Anna replied

"And she has been feeling weak and dizzy lately, is that normal Dr. Hibiki?" Mr Ekiguchi added

"_Abdominal Cramps, pain in neck and shoulder, dizziness and weakness? Don't tell me…."_ Cagalli's face scrunched up and turned serious as she thought of the possibilities which all lead to one thing and prayed that she was wrong "Do you mind if we start the ultrasound now?" Cagalli asked the couple

"Sure Dr. we don't mind" Anna replied smiling at her

"Mitsuki what is her blood pressure" Cagalli asked as Mitsuki

"128/82 Dr. Hibiki" Mitsuki replied as she flipped over Anna's charts

Cagalli tsked as she started the ultrasound on Anna, as she was looking at the monitor she did not like what she is see. The pregnancy test was indeed positive but the uterus is empty _"Oh damn…"_

"I found the problem, you have an Ectopic Pregnancy. Which means you are indeed pregnant, but the baby is growing in your fallopian tubes instead of the uterus. It is a very dangerous condition and you are going to be needing a surgery ASAP" Cagalli explained to the now frowning couple

"W..will the baby be saved?" Anna asked carefully

Cagalli's face fell down "I'm sorry but there is no way to transplant an ectopic pregnancy back to your uterus, so ending your pregnancy is the only option"

Anna broke down into tears as she heard the news and Dan's face was unreadable as he comforted his wife.

"Prepare an OR stat, she needs to be admitted immediately. Her right tube looks about ready to burst any moment right now, and we don't want that or else she won't survive the blood loss" Cagalli ordered Mitsuki and the other nurse, who acted on command immediately.

Athrun was outside the room in the hallways leaning on a wall with his hands on his pockets. _"Well this is one hell of an evaluation"_ he thought to himself

Just then the doors burst open and Cagalli rushed out with a patient in a bed, Mitsuki and the other Nurse was busy hooking up the IV tubes and checking her blood pressure and a man beside the bed was holding the woman's hand reassuringly.

"Dr. Hibiki what is going on here? Why is this clinic patient being prepped" Athrun asked as he sped walked alongside Cagalli whose face was calm but alert and with urgency

"The patient needs immediate surgery, no time needs to be wasted it has to be done now" Cagalli replied with a calm but urgent voice

"And you're going to be in charge of this operation am I right?" Athrun asked again

"Yes and I will see to it that this will be a success" she replied as they rushed into the basement and into the Operating room, vaguely remembering that Athrun said he would be watching from the observation deck. Cagalli got prepped immediately, she tied her hair back in a messy bun and put on a cap, she put her scrubs on and then washed her hands after she was gloved and ready she went inside the operating room and there she saw Anna barely conscious, which would mean that the anesthesia is taking it effect.

Cagalli walked next to Anna as Anna stared up at her with a frightened look on her face, Cagalli looked at her encouragingly "Don't Worry, Everything's gonna be fine" After that Anna fell to sleep due to the drug and with that the operation went underway.

From the Observation deck Athrun watched as Cagalli talked to the patient for a short while and the operation started. As the operation was in progress a few people gathered around in the observation deck to see the new Doctor in action, mostly interns and newbies who was informed that a surgery by the apprentice of Dr. Murrue was underway.

"Hi Athrun"

Athrun turned at the sound of his name beng called and found Lacus, Shiho, and Shinn approaching him. As the trio arrived by his side they looked over the observation deck which seems to be the source of all the commotion

"Ah is that Cagalli?" Shiho asked as she got a good luck at the Doctor who was in the operating room

"Cagalli? She's the new Doctor am I right? Kira's sister?" Shinn asked as he recalled his and Stellar's encounter with the new Doctor named Cagalli Hibiki

"Oh it is Cagalli isn't it?" Lacus said as she watched Cagalli along with the others

"So what are you doing here?" Shiho asked Athrun turning to face him as Lacus and Shinn were too engrossed watching the surgery taking place

"I'm evaluating her skills as a Doctor" Athrun answered simply

"So what's the case?"

"From what I heard it's Ectopic Pregnancy"

"Ah.. that's got to be the worst, finding out you're pregnant but then you are going to have to lose it. That's really heartbreaking… so where's the husband of the patient?" Shiho inquired

Athrun merely looked to the far off right where a man was carefully observing the operation as well with a worried look on his face.

"It's gotta be hard on them" Shiho exclaimed as she frowned

Cagalli's heart wrenched as she put the baby in the metal pan, nothing could be done for ectopic pregnancy the baby's life would have to end before it even started, that kind of thing truly is heart wrenching.

Cagalli left the surgical team to finish up Anna and stitch her up. She still had some patients waiting to be checked out therefore she could not stay there for long. She entered the prep room and took off her scrubs uniform and washed up stepping out again in her white coat over her green polo and black pencil skirt. Out in the hallway she was met up with Athrun, Lacus, Shiho, and Shinn

"That was nicely done Cagalli" Lacus exclaimed clasping her hands and smiling widely altogether as she approached Cagalli

"Yeah that was fairly nice" Shinn commented

"Well done" Shiho said as she smiled at her then she looked at her watch "Well…I should get going I have a surgery waiting for me at 1:30 in the afternoon, I have to get the other OR prepped"

"I have to go too, I still have to check a few patients staying in the hospital" Lacus said as she gave a soft smile

"Me too, I have patients waiting for me" Shinn said as well

And with that the three of them left the two

"Good Job" Athrun commented "Did you have to do a lot of cases like that?"

"Only a few" Cagalli replied dejectedly "Still heart breaking though"

"Well I guess that operation ends the evaluation" Athrun stated turning to Cagalli

"That was fast?" Cagalli replied raising her brow at him

"Well you were able to show plenty of skills through that just one operation" Athrun explained "I do believe that I have truly hired a talented and skillful Doctor"

Cagalli grinned up at him widely "Thank You Mr. Zala" Athrun returned her smile, and right at that moment Cagalli's stomach growled

"Are you hungry? Wanna go grab some lunch?"

"Uhm what time is it?"

"12:30 pm"

"Uhm No Thanks, I still have some patients to finish up" Cagalli replied and with that she waved goodbye at Athrun and went back to her office to check up on her other patients

Just then a couple was going in the delivery room with the guy's hand clasping his wife's hand, as the woman gave a loving smile to her husband. Athrun unconsciously looked at the couple and thought _"Would it have been like that if I loved Ayako?"_

~…~

As the door closed to the office of Cagalli Hibiki it also signaled her last patient has left meaning her job is done for the day. She then mentally checked if she had more patients staying in the hospital that she has to check up on as she thought it over and over again she was satisfied and relieved that she was already finished, for now atleast for she don't know when an emergency would strike. Her eyes caught glimpse of the evaluation papers Athrun gave her earlier in the afternoon

~…~

"_Cagalli I need you to fill in this up for me" Athrun said authoritatively_

"_Uhh What are those?" Cagalli asked as she looked at the pile of papers Athrun brought over_

"_They're evaluation papers" He answered simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world_

"_What? But I thought you said the evaluation was over?" Cagalli asked irritated_

"_Yes it is but I just need you to fill this in and bring it to my office after" Athrun stated as he dropped the papers on Cagalli's desk, Cagalli just heaved a huge sigh as she looked at the papers_

"_Oh and one more thing" Athrun added as Cagalli looked up to him "Here" he placed a juice bottle and a sandwich on her desk "Eat up" and with that he headed for the door and closed it leaving Cagalli there to analyze what happened_

~…~

Cagalli stared at the sandwich and the juice bottle on the side of her desk and sighed and decided that she was hungry and grabbed the sandwich and bottle and decided to eat up as she was filling in the evaluation forms

~…~

Athrun's glasses was on the bridge of his nose as he worked his ass off in finishing the papers that was on his table, who would've known that in that small time that he was gone this much paperwork has piled up.

As he was working he noticed the time and mentally cursed himself for it was almost time to pick-up Alex on his afterschool taekwondo lessons he then glanced at the picture frame of him and Alex on his desk and stopped for awhile to take a breather.

This gave him time to think about Alex, about him, about them, about everything. He thought about Alex, specifically on about how he needs Motherly love as he grows. Don't get him wrong he fulfilled every parental need and gave him twice all the love that Alex needs and deserves but he knows that there is one place in Alex's heart that he can't fill, even though Alex doesn't know about it and that would be a Mother's Love and Care. Even his mom Leonore does everything she can to fulfill that role but it just isn't enough. Athrun sighed at the thought

'Knock Knock'

"Come In"

"Athrun?" Cagalli opened the door and peeked in "I brought the Evaluation papers you wanted me to fill up"

"Oh right just bring them in here" Athrun replied as he beckoned Cagalli to come in

"Wow your desk looks packed?" Cagalli commented as she saw the pile of paperworks

"Yeah well I left for awhile and this happens" Athrun replied as he looked at Cagalli

Cagalli placed the papers on his desk and then paused to look at him, she then brought her face dangerously close to his.

"I didn't know you wore glasses" Cagalli commented

Athrun didn't back his face up and answered her question casually "I don't always use them"

Cagalli backed her face away from him "I think you need a physical examination"

Athrun raised his eyebrow at the statement "Why so suddenly?"

"You look a bit pale and have a few dark circles under your eyes, and from my perspective ofcourse that isn't very healthy" Cagalli stated

"Thanks but no thanks. I tend to cause trouble when I have Physical Examinations" Athrun replied as he looked away from her and back at the paper he was reading

"And why is that?" Cagallli asked

Athrun sighed exasperatedly and looked up at Cagalli once again "Apparently everytime I have my physical examinations a horde of nurses gather around outside the examination room trying to sneak a peek"

"Well aren't you Mr. Popular" Cagalli commented and smirked in amusement, then she frowned "But you really shouldn't ignore that, how about this?"

"If you're that concerned, then why don't you be the one to do my physical examination?" Athrun suggested as he went back to reading the papers

"Alright"

"What?" Athrun looked up again from what he was reading

"I'll conduct your physical examination" Cagalli stated firmly "I mean aren't you even thinking about your wife? She might be worried about you, you know with the state you're in" as she folded her arms across her chest and turned away from him

Athrun's head perked up at that "Cagalli I'm a widow"

"What?" Cagalli was startled at the statement "I.. I'm Sorry I didn't know" she said apologetically

Athrun took of his glasses and smiled at her softly "It's alright, just forget about it… oh and I'll just tell you whenever I'm free for the examination"

Cagalli nodded her head then turned away ready to leave

"Cagalli"

She turned her head on his direction with a questioning look

"I know I just met you but…" Athrun started

"hm?" Cagalli raised her brow at him

"Can I ask you to pick up Alex from his taekwondo class and bring him here today? I trust you more than Heine and everyone seems to be busy" Athrun asked more like pleaded

"Isn't that your job?" Cagalli inquired

"It is, but I can't I have to finish this today" Athrun said referring to the load of paperwork on his desk

"Alright I'll bring him to you" Cagalli replied

"Thank You and wait" Athrun said as he took a paper and wrote something in it, he then stood up from his chair went towards Cagalli "Here directions for his school, he should be waiting outside the gate in a few minutes"

Cagalli looked at the paper and nodded "Alright let me just fix my things and I'll go get him" Cagalli said as she turned to leave for the door, but got held back by Athrun

"Cagalli" Athrun started as he held her hand in his

"hm?" Cagalli turned to him once again

"Thank You" Athrun stated as he sincerely looked in her eyes

"Don't Worry about it, it's no biggie" Cagalli just smiled at him softly "I should be going wouldn't want to keep Alex waiting" Cagalli added as Athrun didn't let go of her hand

"Right" Athrun replied as he let go of her hand and watched as she walked out of the door.

~End of Chapter 4~

**Hi Guys so hopefully you liked that update? Please do review guys I'd really appreciate it :) Please… Please… Please… Please… Please… REVIEW!**

**See you guys on my next update again… hopefully it'll be really soon :) And I'll try to update my other story 'All My Love is for You' soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I have been MIA once again for a long loooooooong time… well that's because the 1****st**** semester started and all hell broke loose, I barely passed my subjects this semester -_- I really am sorry guys… very sorry :( **

**So well here's the update of my story, I won't keep you waiting any longer 3**

**I don't own Gundam Seed / Gundam Seed Destiny **

Cagalli arrived at the front gates of the school and looked out the window

"Hmm, he did say that he was just gonna be infront the gates" she said as she looked around "Should I go outside?" she asked herself then sighed and went out of her car

Cagalli went to the front gates of the school and looked around for Alex, a security guard in his mid-twenties approached her

"Excuse me Miss are you looking for someone?"

"Uh yeah, do you happen to know what time taekwondo class ends?" Cagalli asked

"It should end about now" the security guard replied "So… are you a mother of a kid at that class?"

"Oh No…" Cagalli replied laughing softly "I'm just doing a favor for a friend" Cagalli explained

"Ohh is that so? I'm Dave Williams by the way" he then rubbed the back of his neck "Are you uh fre—" he never got to finish though as Cagalli saw Alex running towards their direction

"Hey there Alex" Cagalli greeted him as she leaned down to his level

"Where's Dad?" Alex asked as he looked up at her

"Your Dad has to finish up something, so he asked me to come and get you" Cagalli explained carefully

"Oh…" Alex let out dejectedly and bowed down his head

She saw that he was still in his taekwondo uniform, looked very tired, and very sad "Tell you what, you want some Ice Cream?"

"Ice Cream?" Alex's face lighted up at the sound of Ice Cream

"Yes Ice Cream" Cagalli repeated "Now you wait here at the front gate and I'll go fetch my car and get you here ok?" Cagalli said as she went to the direction of her car, when Cagalli was out of earshot.

Alex crossed his arms and looked up at the security guard "Hey Mister" Alex called out

Dave looked down to see Alex glaring at him "Yes Kid? What do you want?"

"You better stay away" Alex said huffing at him

"Stay away from who? What? When? Where?" Dave asked totally confused

"Stay away from my Mommy!" Alex exclaimed as he pointed an accusing finger at him

"Mommy?" Dave asked, then it clicked "Ah… nice try kid, but she told me she wasn't a Mother of any kids here" Dave said as he smirked at Alex

As the two had a staring contest wherein Dave had his hands crossed and smirking while Alex has his hands on his hips and galring up at him, a car beeped

"Alex… Let's go" Cagalli called in from the car

Alex hmphed at Dave then ran towards the car then turned back "Just you wait Mister, She WILL be my Mommy…. One way or another" Alex shouted at him and then went in the back seat of Cagalli's Car and they went off

Dave just tsked at him and brushed him off

~…~

"So what Ice Cream do you wanna eat?" Cagalli asked the kid on the backseat of her car

"Rocky Road" Alex screamed in delight then pouted "But I also want Cookies and Cream… Ohhh and I want a chocolate Ice Cream sandwich too"

"Whoa there little guy, only one at a time… you can only choose one" Cagalli replied as she kept her eyes on the road

Alex pouted and thought about it deeply for awhile then smiled at Cagalli "I'll have the Rocky Road then"

"Rocky Road it is then" Cagalli replied as she sped up to the Ice Cream Parlor

~…~

Cagalli was holding Alex's hands as they fall in line in the counter to buy the Ice Cream oblivious to the whispers and murmurs around her

"Oh look at that Mother and Son, aren't they cute?"

"Yes the boy got the same shade as his Mother's amber eyes, the hair color must be from the Father though"

"Yes your right, I don't see him though"

"I hope she's not a single Mother"

"I know right? Cause that would be just so sad"

Alex turned his head to them and looked at them curiously but eventually ignored them, he then tugged at Cagalli's black pencil skirt.

"After this are we going back to Daddy?" Alex asked Cagalli as he looked up at her innocently

Cagalli just smiled at Alex "Yes we are, one rocky road and one chocolate fudge ice cream please" as her orders were then given to her she gave Alex the rocky road ice cream and held his other hand while her other hand held her chocolate fudge ice cream and the two exited the ice cream parlor

"Oh so the kid does have a Father"

"I'm relieved, I hope that Family would live a happy life… the Mother and Son look cute together and with the Father I bet they'd look perfect"

"Yes I know what you mean"

~…~

"Daddy"

Alex bursted through the doors of Athrun's office with his face covered in the rocky road ice cream he just ate earlier

"Alex wait I have to wipe the ice cream on your face" Cagalli ran after Alex she stopped and her hand held the door frame of Athrun's office to catch her breath

Athrun looked from the paper that he was reading and smiled at the site of his son running towards him he took of his glasses and welcomed Alex with his arms spread wide as Alex jumped into his Father's lap.

"Hey kiddo, oh you have lots of Ice Cream on your face" Athrun commented as he took a closer look at his son's face

"That's why I told him to let me wipe it off of him first" Cagalli sighed and kneeled by Athrun's office big office chair to Alex's level and proceeded to wipe off the mess on Alex's face.

"There all done" Cagalli announced as she looked at Alex's tidy face she smiled at him then her at Athrun who smiled back at her in return

"If I didn't know the two of you, I'd mistake for being a real family"

They all whipped their heads at the sound of the voice coming from the door, where Dearka was standing idly watching the family like scene play out infront of him. Cagalli stood up abruptly and stepped away from the Father and son

"Uncle Dearka" Alex jumped off of Athrun's lap

"Hey there Alex nice to see you again" Dearka greeted him as he ruffled Alex's hair

Athrun cleared his throat "What are you doing here Dearka"

Dearka smirked at him and approached his table and dropped a stack of files at his desk "I have finished my reports oh good sir"

Athrun looked at the papers then back at Dearka and smirked at back at him "Well it's about time"

Dearka stretched his body and replied to Athrun "Yeah well I felt like finishing them"

"Good to know"

"Well I better get going Mir's waiting for me at home" Dearka then turned to Cagalli "Nice to see you again Cagalli"

And just as that Dearka left Athrun's office and left the three of them

"Well I better get going as well" Cagalli said as she headed straight towards the door

"Wait Cagalli" Athrun said immediately halting Cagalli's steps

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have dinner with Alex and me?" Athrun asked hesitantly

"No Thank You" Cagalli replied

"Ohh.."

Cagalli felt bad and explained herself "It's not that I don't want to, I just don't want to impose on the both of you"

"Please Auntie Cagalli? Dinner would be more fun if you were around" Alex said as he tugged at Cagalli's skirt and looked up at her with innocent and pleading eyes

"Yes I agree, and it's not like you would be imposing on us, think of it as…" Athrun then thought for awhile "a thank you dinner for picking Alex up at school today" Athrun explained

Cagalli contemplated for awhile then turned to Athrun and smiled "Alright I'll go"

"That's great" Athrun glanced at the workload piled on his desk "Tell you guys what, you head on the restaurant first, while I clean this up"

"That's cool but, I don't know where we should go…" Cagalli said

"That's alright Alex knows where we'll eat" he then turned to Alex and smiled at him "Bring Cagalli to our usual Restaurant okay?"

Alex nodded eagerly then grabbed Cagalli's hand as they made a dash to the door

"Alright, I guess I'll… I mean we'll just see you there" Cagalli managed to say as she was dragged out by Alex

~…~

"How may I help you Ma'am?"

"Table for 3 please" Cagalli answered to the lady on the counter politely, but it seems that it went unnoticed as the lady noticed Alex

"Oh My Goodness Hi Alex, where is your Dad?" The lady immediately asked as she was looking everywhere for Athrun expectantly

Being ignored somewhat irked Cagalli as she was about to say a snide remark Alex decided to say something "Daddy is going to be late, so he sent me and Mommy here first and told us that we should just wait for him"

"Mommy?" the Lady looked at Cagalli who was beside Alex and glared at her "Right this way please" she said in her usually kind and cheery voice unwillingly and led them to a private part of the room with a three seater table near a big window which has perfect view of the Garden outside

"Mommy?" Cagalli raised her brow at Alex as the Lady walked far far away

"That Lady always flirts with Daddy everytime we come here" Alex explained then thought wistfully "I don't like her she looks bad"

"Oh so that's why" Cagalli nodded in understanding then giggled at Alex "Then what kind of Mom do you want Alex?"

Alex thought about it seriously then his face lit up and smiled brightly at Cagalli "I want someone like Aunty Cagalli"

Cagalli was taken back and blushed "Uh…"

"Because you're so pretty and caring and I would like it if my Dad would marry you" Alex told her excitedly

Cagalli was absolutely loss for words she wasn't expecting the kid to like her much less want her to be his Mother, I mean she and Mr. Zala has nothing going on between them noooo way he was her boss and that kind of thing is forbidden, right?

"Daddy!"

Cagalli returned back to her senses once Alex screamed Daddy and went down his chair to run to his dad a few feet from their table.

As Alex collided to his Dad's open arms he lifted Alex "Hey There Kiddo" he then looked at Cagalli and ggrinned at her "I see that you found your way here without getting lost at the least?"

Cagalli smiled back and waved a hand dismissively "We found our way here perfectly, with Alex's perfect directions we made it her safely" she replied as the two went to their seats "He lead us here without missing a beat, he seems to really know the place" she explained

"That's good to hear" Athrun replied as he smiled at her

"Hello, are you ready to— Oh Mr. Zala you're finally here I see" the girl who glared at Cagalli returned to their table now holding a pen and paper and looked at Athrun pretending to be surprised

"_Tch… as if she didn't see him come in, I saw her eyes practically glued onto him the moment he went in" _Cagalli thought

"So Mr. Zala if you don't mind me asking…. Who is this woman with you and Alex this evening?" the waitress asked prying into

"I already told you she's my Mommy" Alex exclaimed frowning at her

The waitress pretended she didn't hear Alex and was still looking at Athrun waiting for an answer.

"It's just as what Alex said she's my Wife" Athrun replied smiling at the waitress

"I see, sooo…. May I take your order?" the waitress asked dejectedly

Cagalli didn't speak not until the waitress was gone

"You know if you wanted me to Marry you, a first date might've been a good start" Cagalli said jokingly

Athrun smiled at her apologetically "Sorry I was getting tired of her advances towards me, I have rejected her numerous times but then again she just keeps coming back"

Cagalli laughed lightheartedly and waved her hand dismissively "It's alright"

A few minutes later their food arrived with a different waiter, looks like someone didn't take the rejection too nicely.

"Cagalli"

Cagalli turned to where Athrun was only to find a spoonful of food in front her face, Cagalli looked at the food and peered at Athrun quizzically "Uhm, what are you doing?"

"Eat it, she's looking this way" Athrun stated

Cagalli side glanced and saw that the waitress earlier was staring at their table, Cagalli then sighed and ate the food fed to her by Athrun "Thanks" she mumbled

The night went on with the three chatting with Athrun and Cagalli being sweet with each other here and there just to get the glaring waitress off their back. And unfortunately every dinner must come to an end…

Cagalli was crouching own to Alex's level and was hugging him "Good Night and Sleepwell Alex "

"Thank You Aunty Cagalli" Alex replied as he pecked Cagalli on her cheeks

"Go on ahead inside the car Alex" Athrun instructed his sonas Alex ran inside the car Athrun turned to Cagalli took her hand and kissed it "Thank You for accompanying us Cagalli"

"Well besides the crazy waitress, the dinner was good and I would like to Thank You as well for this treat" Cagalli replied and took back her hand from Athrun's grasp "I should be going now, see tomorrow at work Mr. Zala" Cagalli smiled and headed for her own car in the parking lot leaving Athrun to stare at her retreating figure.

~End of Chapter 5~

**Hi this is the end of this chapter! I hope I'll be able to update soon! :) **

**Please do read and review!**

**I would like to Thank You all for reading my story and for reviewing it as well 3**


End file.
